falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
貓王幫
貓王幫是2281年位於自由城的油頭幫派。 背景 While Mr. House was bringing civilization to the Vegas tribes during his takeover of Vegas, one such tribe on the outskirts of The Strip refused his offers of reform. In a building in Freeside, a young scavenger from the tribe had unearthed strange paraphernalia about people who worshipped an ancient, black-coiffed deity of considerable style and singing talent, known as "The King". As if divinely inspired, the scavenger took on the name and appearance of The King for himself, along with a new philosophy of respect and personal freedom. His words awed the rest of the tribe, who also began to call themselves Kings and dress in a style similar to the pre-War King- denim, hair gel, and leather. The robotic dog Rex also wandered his way into Freeside, and was adopted by The King, living alongside the rest of the tribe at The King's School of Impersonation, their headquarters in Freeside. Since those earlier days, the Kings have grown to become the dominant force of Freeside, fiercely independent from New Californian Republic or House rule. However, with the strife in the rest of the Mojave, NCR squatters have begun moving into the Kings' territory backed by the NCR, who the King sees as being a potential threat- "The devil in disguise".Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide 組織架構 s.]] 國王幫聲稱自由城歸他們所有。為了賺錢，貓王幫提供保鏢服務並且甚至會把你的水壺灌滿——當然是要花錢的。除了這些「服務」之外，貓王幫成員大多數遵循嚴格的騎士準則。They try to keep peace and order in the streets and do what they can to help the Freeside community. Kings members will assist in fights against any thugs or attackers that attack civilians (or the Courier), and will sometimes offer rewards to the player if his actions have helped Freeside. By all accounts they are respected throughout Freeside, as interactions with the Followers of the Apocalypse make clear. The missions accepted by the player will decide the Kings' future relations with all who visit the Strip. Even the New California Republic will eventually have to deal with the Kings, in one way or another. 對外關係 The leader, known only as The King, is currently facing challenges, as the NCR appears to be threatening their territory. Squatters that followed the NCR east are thought by the Kings and most all Vegas outside the Strip, to be a drain on already over-taxed resources. 有些成員，比如皮瑟，與當地其他團體頻繁發生衝突。and he may have an addiction or "Heart problem" as his root cause. 駐紮此地的NCR分部忙於處理本地大小糾紛來使自由城擁有一定程度上的平靜。這些事件大多數可以通過此幫派的主要任務「G.I. Blues」來解決。 Once cleared by Pacer, The King can be approached and開啟另一個任務「Nothin' But a Hound Dog」中，要求玩家幫助貓王的狗狗雷克斯。The King always speaks well about his feelings for Pacer. 科技 貓王幫成員裝備了.357口徑瑪格南左輪手槍、10毫米衝鋒槍或者10毫米手槍。身上裝備Jailhouse Rocker、 Memphis Kid outfit和 Kings outfit。賽喬作為特殊成員擁有一把名為菲加羅的武器。Like most grunts of minor factions, Kings gang members are absolutely no match for NCR troopers, due to their low damage per shot and lack of armor. The Kings reside in a large building in the center of Freeside. They also run the water pump installed by Bill Ronte of the Followers of the Apocalypse. However, they have drawn the ire of the Followers as they use the pump as a way of bullying NCR civilians, as they charge them twice as much to use it. Endings 註釋 * Talking to a King after completing the quest Nothin' But a Hound Dog will cause the Kings to occasionally say "Hey, isn't that the King's dog?" even if you don't have Rex with you. * The Kings will ask you if you are looking to join the Kings, even if you're already a member. *A slight continuity error can occur during the ending slides. The NCR victory says that Freeside was annexed, but if tensions with the NCR were eased non-violently it is said that the Kings maintained the independence of Freeside. Notable quotes On occasion, members of the Kings will say some remarks due to your companion, karma, or reputation. * Craig Boone - * Veronica Santangelo - * Rex - * ED-E - * Arcade Gannon - * Cass - * Raul Tejada - * Lily Bowen - Appearances The Kings appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. 幕後 * 貓王幫顯然是致敬貓王模仿者的這股風潮。 * 他們的一些服裝也參考了貓王本身的穿著，例如Jailhouse Rocker即是來自貓王在Jailhouse RockMV所穿的。 圖集 10 of Spades.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card FreesideReputation.png|The Freeside faction image (includes Kings gang members) GI Blues.png|A Kings gang member References de:Kings en:Kings es:Reyes pl:Królowie ru:Короли uk:Королі Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Kings Category:Collector's Edition playing card factions